


Soulmates

by Lookatallmyships



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I'm Sorry, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sad, Septiplier - Freeform, YouTube, now with an alternate ending without character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your soulmate dies your vision goes black and white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mark walks into the living room where Jack's sitting on the couch on his computer. 

"Hey I'm going to go to the grocery shopping now. Do you need anything while I'm out?"

Jack looks up, and smiles at him. "Yeah um." He things for a second. "Can you grab some more coffee? We're almost out."

"Sure. It was already on the list actually. I noticed that we needed it, earlier."  
  
Mark double checks that he has his keys and wallet, and then he walks to the door. "I love you." he says.

Jack smiles at him. "I love you too."

  
~

He's driving back from the store, back of the car loaded with groceries, when it happens. One moment everything's fine, and the next all of a sudden the world around him goes black and white. Mark swears he feels his heart stop. No no no. This can't be happening. He'll get home and find out that Jack is fine. There's some other explanation. He can still perfectly remember the moment the world first flooded into color. The day he first met Jack. Was that really only two years ago? It simultaneously feels like it was forever ago, and like no time had passed at all. Mark speeds the whole rest of the way home. Willing himself to believe that he'll get there and everything will be fine. He swears he must have broken at least five traffic laws on the way. 

Mark reaches the house, and slams on the breaks. No. The house is engulfed in flames, and a firetruck is parked out front.

Mark shuts the car off, leaving the keys in the ignition. He throws open the car door, and gets out. He can see the firemen working to put the fire out, but he knows it's too late. Mark drops to his knees on the pavement. He can't see the red of the truck, or the orange of the flames. He cant see the color of the eyes that belong to the fireman, who's kneeling in front of him. Trying to get him to move farther away from the house. He can only see in shades of black and white, and he knows things will never be the same.

 


	2. Alternate ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the alternate -not sad- ending. Obviously I don't know anything about the procedures paramedics would do, or what order or anything. But I think this came out alright.

"Sir. Sir, you need to come with me. It's not safe to be so close to the fire."

 

Numbly, Mark allows himself to be led farther away, tears blurring his vision. The fireman has him sit down in the back of one of the ambulances that had arrived. The firefighter has a sympathetic look on his face as he wraps a blanket around Mark's shoulder, but Mark is only distantly aware of any of this.

 

He can't stop the thoughts swirling around in his head, all intertwining into a jumbled mess. If he hadn't left, maybe he could have saved him. Maybe this is somehow his fault. He should have been there, the trip out could have waited. He could have had Jack go with him.

 

Mark hears a shout, and he looks up to see a fireman carrying a limp body. "He's not breathing!"

 

The paramedics rush over, and Mark lets out a strangled cry. Jack.

 

They start performing CPR, and Mark watches them do compressions, resigned. Mark looks away and he gasps in shock when suddenly color fills his vision again. Mark's head snaps over to Jack's form laying onthe grass. He see's the moment Jack's eyes fly open, and he starts inhaling sharply, and coughing.

 

Mark jumps up from his seat, and lets the blanket fall to the ground as he runs over. He drops down onto his knees beside Jack, and grabs hold of his hand. He let's out a sob. "You're ok. Fuck-."

 

Jack smiles at him, and grasps his hand back. "I'm ok. Mark, I'm ok" he gets out in between coughs.

 

Mark smiles back. "I- the world went gray again, like before we met, and I thought-."

 

"It's ok, you aren't getting rid of me that easily."

 

One of the paramedics gently nudges Mark to the side, so he can fit an oxygen mask over Jack's face. He holds it in place, and turns to Mark. "We need to get him onto a stretcher into the ambulance, he inhaled alot of smoke. Are you riding with him?"

 

Mark agrees, and climbs into the back of the ambulance after they get Jack secured in. He sits down beside Jack, and takes hold of his hand again. Jack's passed out by now, but Mark holds his hand, and strokes his hair anyway.

 

"I love you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think and if you find any errors?


End file.
